Threewave Capture
Threewave Capture is a modification for Quake made by Dave 'Zoid' Kirsch. This modification includes the entirety of The Complete Enhanced Teamplay. Impulses * Impulse 22 - Grappling Hook mode. * Impulse 99 - Shows current coordinates in the world. Weapon Changes * The Axe has been given an alternate Grappling Hook mode. In this mode, the player will fire a Vore firepod that can stick to surfaces, before being pulled along a "chain" that is just a series of Nail projectiles. The player must hold down the fire key to be pulled towards the firepod, releasing it prematurely will result in the grapple ending early. Switching to another Weapon shall result in the player remaining stuck to the hook, allowing them to fire while hanging from some location, and only will be reverted when they switch back to the Grappling Hook mode. Note that opponents shall be treated as surfaces, meaning this Weapon is by itself entirely harmless. * The Grenade Launcher has been given an alternate Flamethrower mode. Costing a single Shell, firing this will result in a ball of flame being fired directly where the player aims. Causing ten damage per shot, there is a potential possibility for a player to catch fire and take even more damage. New Obituaries * "Player" is invited to "Attacker"'s barbecue (Flamethrower) Gameplay Changes * In a regular Deathmatch game (not Capture the Flag), the next level is chosen entirely at random beyond a few outliers. E1M7: The House of Chthon caused too much lag to be included, plus was considered not the best for Deathmatch. Other levels not considered good for Multiplayer include E2M6: the Dismal Oubliette, E3M4: Satan's Dark Delight, and Shub-Niggurath's Pit. * MOTD has been modified to include separate messages for standard Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch, and Capture the Flag. * MultiSkin support is included, though no skins come with the modification. When teamplay is active, skins will not appear, since it was considered too difficult to determine what color people were. * Suicide Protection - Players can no longer suicide more than four times in the course of a single map. * Telefrag Delay - The player that was telefragged now must stay dead for 2-5 seconds. This is done to help levels with less spawn points than players, since this could otherwise lead to endless spam and the server crashing. * Numerous pickup messages have been removed. According to the author, this just resulted in a lot of needless clutter, and was unnecessary due to the audio and visual cues already presented. Capture the Flag Teamplay 256 has been added to support "Capture the Flag" games. It is highly recommended for only two teams to be defined in the "teamplay.qc" file. In this mode, players are expected to grab the opponent's flag from their base, then return with it back to their base. To score, the player must travel with the enemy flag until they reach their base flag. Note however that while a "Capture the Flag" game exists in the teamplay options, players cannot actually "capture" the flag (walking through it does nothing and the player only gets points for normal frags), making said mode virtually useless. Note that due to id Software having a licensing policy that prevents distribution, the .BSP files must be manually converted so they support Capture the Flag. Each modified level includes two particular areas that have been altered to be "base encampments", which the players spawn at as opposed to normal Deathmatch starts. This is done so players can strategize who is going to be on offense and defense. These areas are filled with various Weapons, Armor, and 25 Health; as well as the flag. The modified levels are E1M1: the Slipgate Complex, E1M2: Castle of the Damned. E1M3: the Necropolis, E1M4: the Grisly Grotto, E1M5: Gloom Keep, E1M6: The Door to Chthon, E1M8: Ziggurat Vertigo, E2M1: the Installation, E2M2: the Ogre Citadel, E2M3: the Crypt of Decay, E2M5: the Wizard's Manse, and E4M3: The Elder God Shrine. Runes The four Runes have also been included as additional Powerups, they spawn at random through the level. The Rune is dropped upon death. Only one can be held at a time. * Rune of Earth Magic - Resistance - Take half damage. * Rune of Black Magic - Strength - Deal double damage. * Rune of Hell Magic - Haste - Fire twice as fast. * Rune of Elder Magic - Regeneration - Regenerates two health every second until the player's health reaches 100 (or 101 if an odd number). Sounds Gallery SilverTeamBaseE1M1.png|The Silver Team's base in E1M1: the Slipgate Complex. Note that the flag is just a Key with a glow around it. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake 1996 open-source mods Category:Quake overhauls